1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage dispensing. More specifically, it relates to a coating treatment for a straw or beverage stirrer. Even more specifically, it relates to the coating of a straw or beverage stirrer with a silicone antifoaming agent. More generally, the invention relates to any application wherein the foaming of a liquid that is being poured into a container is not desired or needs to be discouraged. For example, the invention could be used in a food processing container or a fermentation vat by applying the agent to an agitator before the material to be used is introduced.
Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiment described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is therefore not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned herein in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In busy food service establishments, bars, and especially in an airliner environment, the server is often forced to wait for the foaming of carbonated beverages to subside before either continuing to decant the beverage or passing the customer the drink. This results in a large amount of "down time" where the employee is merely standing there looking at a fizzing glass. This is irritating for both the customer and the server, let alone the owner when there are clients waiting to be served. Additionally, the foaming liquid can overflow the glass, soiling the customers or servers clothing. Thus, it is clear that an apparatus for retarding the foaming of a carbonated beverage would be advantageous for both the owner of the restaurant, bar, or airline, but would also be a boon to the customer as well. The present invention addresses this problem by providing a straw or stirrer that has coated on a portion thereof a silicone antifoaming agent. This allows for the placement of the coated object in the glass that is to be filled, and as the beverage is poured, the antifoaming agent is dispersed in the liquid. A search was conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office and a number of patents were uncovered that relate to the instant invention.
Firstly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,988, issued on Oct. 14, 1952 to Charles F. Jarbeau discloses a beverage dispensing device. In this device, a straw or sipper made up of two telescopically engaged sections is placed inside a bottle. The upper portion is made of a material such that its specific gravity is less than the beverage, and the lower portion has a specific gravity higher than the beverage so that when the cap is removed, the upper portion rises to allow the user to drink from the bottle. This is clearly dissimilar from the present invention in that there is no mention of an antifoaming agent.
Next is U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,568, issued on Mar. 30, 1976 to Barstow Bates et al. This discloses a cosmetic composition that includes liquefied gasses entrained within a liquid stream under pressure. Though the disclosure discusses the use of a silicone antifoaming material as part of the composition, this patent does not discuss the coating of an object to be placed within a beverage receptacle as is required by the present invention.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,361, issued on Jul. 26, 1977 to William R. Murphy et al. This discloses a hollow, flexible plant watering stick with a funnel shaped opening at the top surmounted by a decorative cap. This is clearly dissimilar from the present invention in that no antifoaming agent is taught for coating the stick.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,518, issued on Feb. 23, 1988 to Emanuela Martina et al. discloses a straw with a plurality of channels passing about a flattened portion designed for advertising or the like. As in the above mentioned patent, there is no teaching of an antifoaming agent for coating of the portion of the straw that is to be inserted into the beverage.
It will be noted that none of the prior art devices teaches an antifoaming agent coating on a straw or stirring device to prevent the foaming of carbonated liquids.